The journey of an Assassin Warrior
by Crazy4CellLegato
Summary: This is the story of a female Assassins Journey and adventures. Her goal is to slay Diablo and all his minions. Along the way she meets new people. Can she learn to trust all or most of them? Will they togeather be able to really KILL Diablo and stop this


_**(Disclamar: I do not own Diablo II or any of the character classes, they all belonng to Blizzard. However, the chracter names in here I DO ineed own so please do not use them without my permission if they're 'Obviously' made up, thank you much. )**_

_**(Athouress Note: Ok, this story is kinda based around and on my character in Diablo II. Same with what class level she starts out as and ends up in the end, ect. I can't really remember what happend how in Diablo II for me with her, (I'm in act III) so I'll only mention things that happened in act I and II as pastence. Ok, let the tale of my Assassin warrior begin! )**_

_**(Authoress second note: Through the begining of the first chapter and prehaps later on, you'll notice I sliped some lyrics in here, I do not own them. they belong to Bjork from her song "Hunter" thank you NOW on with chapter one )**_

_**(BTW, this++++ Means time passes)**_

_**Chapter One: Kurast-The Assassin Warrior**_

_**(If travel is searching)**_

_**(and home what's been found)**_

_**A young wamon walks quietly through the Spider Forest near Kurast, killing anyting in her path with her Katar & Cetus. And sometimes useing her giant two handed sword along with occasional skills to help her fight. Along with the aid of her fellow shadow warrior & Rogue. She searches for the body parts of Kahlim with her fellow fighters.**_

_**As she and her fellow fighters walk on she reminisces through her mind with thoughts This land..Corropted, much like everywhere else. Probably the work of that danged Diablo Fool!**_

_**( I'm not stopping)**_

_**I will not rest until he is dead!**_

_**(I'm going hunting)**_

_**( I'm the hunter)**_

_**I'll KILL him, I'm hunting you..Diablo! The Assassin thought wich a wicked smile**_

_**(I'll bring back the goods)**_

_**(But I don't know when)**_

_**I'll hang Diablo's head on a silver plater when I'm through with him! She thought as she sluatered more of the monsters in her path.**_

_**((Instromental small))**_

_**(I thought I could organize freedom)**_

_**(How Scandinavian of me)**_

_**(You sussed it out didn't you?)**_

_**(You sussed it out didn't you?)**_

_**She walked on and came to the Flayer Jungle and suddenly became ambushed by those annoying tiny men and the giant tree type demons. then a few of the bigger small men came up to her and her fighters and torched them with inferno flame and they could not escape. She used her skills of fire herself to break free, but just when she thought she could turn around and kill them, an annoying red tiney man came up near her and shot something at her.**_

__

_**She heard voices and couldn't see anything at all, she felt to dizzy when she tried to open her eyes and sit up.**_

_**"Hey, hey now! I hope you arn't planning on leaving yet, not in THAT condition. Heh heh. I mean, do you really want to die that badly?" Said a man with a laugh at the end.**_

_**The Assassin grew angry with that, she felt insulted..Again. "EXCUSE ME? I..I wouldn't die that..-Wait a sec! ...Wheres..Klaudia?" She asked hoping she was alright and not..Dead.**_

_**"Uhhh..Who? Whos Klaudia?" He asked.**_

_**"Oh? Yeah, you wouldn't know. Ok, whoever found me MUST have seen a Rogue with me. Weeel. That's Klaudia, Klaudia is my rogue. Now where is she! Is she..Is she hurt? ...Worse? ...DAED!" She yelled at the man as she tried again to open her eyes and jump up to her feet to find her Rogue. But fell hard back down against the bed she was lying in and felt a sharp pain in her neck, her right leg and her left side.**_

_**"Hey, hey! Easy now! Your hurt, remember? Heh heh. You shouldn't move yet, now, be a good girl and lay back down and get some rest, I'm sure this Rogue of yours-" He said but the Assassin cut him off.**_

_**"Klaudia!" She hissed in annoyance to the fact he just acted like her friend was just another dumb Rogue that was weak and probably dead cuase he thought she knew nothing.**_

_**"Ok, ok! Sorry! "Klaudia" I'm sure that "Klaudia" Is alright. Ok? NOW will you rest?" He asked as she felt him push her down and cover her. "Don't worry..She'll be fine." He told her in a gentle voice.**_

_**"...Al..Alright. But tell me something. Just who ARE you anyways?" She asked in a demanding voice like any Assassin would when asking a question they want the answer to.**_

_**"Me? I'm Dartales. And what is your fine name, my lady?" He asked with a light laugh.**_

_**"Look mr "Darmoronis" Or whatever, I am not just some damsel who can't handle herslef I'll tell you that now. And yes I have a name." She said with a smile.**_

_**"Well then? What is it?" He asked.**_

_**"Oh? OH! You want to know MY name? Tell me, why would I tell someone like YOU 'MY' name?" She asked and then coughed out from the pain of talking to much when she's hurt.**_

_**"Ohh..Maybe cuase your hurt and if you want to live you wil? Besides...Theres kinda alot of people here that don't take very kindly to "Assassins" So if I were you, I'd try trusting at least someone who knows these people at LEAST while you're here missy" He said as he poked her in the arm to say that even HE could take her in her weak state.**_

_**"Alright fine..." She said with a distant look that said somethig was on her mind. "..My name..Is...Valcisis...Happy now?" She asked irritated at him.**_

_**"Yup. Well my lady. I must bid you far well for now, ha ha. I have some things I need to do. But don't worry, I'll check on you again soon. Valcisis" He said with a wink that she didn't see, and with that he walked away.**_

_**Valcisis closed her eyes to try and rest and heard people talking outside her room, wherever that may be. **_

_**Meanwhile: Dartales and two other people talking outside Valcisis's room.**_

_**"How is the "Assassin" girl?" Asked a woman in a snoty voice.**_

_**"She'll be alright, she should recover shortly really. She seems to be fast at recovering" Dartales said in a slightly happy voice, also calm.**_

_**"You should have left her to die Dartales. Now she'll have to be killed painfuly and groosemly by these people..And myself. You KNOW we don't welcome those trouble making Assassins here to cuase MORE trouble for us all." Said a man in a low errie and grim voice.**_

_**"Yeah, well what do you call Natalya then, huh?" Asked Dartales trying to 'Defend' The hurt Assassin.**_

_**"Natalya's different Dartales, we didn't LET her here you know, she came of her own will. We don't even know WHY she's here." Answered the girl.**_

_**"Yess. I say she's probably up to no good just like ALL Assassins are, they can't be trusted Dartales. They're a sneaky group of annoying pestering fools, they should have all been killed LONG ago!" Shouted the man in that same errie voice but this time with more fire in his tone.**_

_**"If your suggesting we kill them both, you truly ARE a fool Plauge. Besides, like WE can kill Natalya. Hell, like ANYONE ever can." Dartales said as he shoke his head "Not her. Not Natalya" Dartales said as he stood his ground.**_

_**"Arrrrrrsssss. MOVE! I want to 'talk' to this 'Assassin' NOW!" Demanded Plauge.**_

_**"Nah, not letting anyone through here. Besides, you don't want to 'talk' to her, you'll just kill her. Face it, I know you better then anyone here Plauge. I'm NOT leting you in" Said Dartales in a guards tone of voice as he stood there like a guard with his weapon and everything.**_

_**"Ohh, just leave him Plauge. We can kill that dumbazz Assassin when, IF, she ever wakes up that is" Said the girl in a sharp rude tone.**_

_**Valcisis could hear foot steps leaving and a sowrd being re-sheathed.**_

_**'So then, another small group of people..That hate us. How nice.. Thought Valcisis.**_

__

_**The next day Valcisis woke to see Three Animals at her feet and a bird staring at her on an unlit fire poll.**_

_**"What are YOU looking at 'Raven'?" Valcisis told the bird as if it could understand her. It just made a loud screech sound as a reply, which Valcisis just took her Lightning bolts from her belt and threw one at it and it flew out.**_

_**"hey, Hey Shadow, what's wrong, did that mean old Assassin frighten you now?" Asked a young male voice with a luagh to the Raven.**_

_**"Keep your dumb bird and 'pets' away from me if you know whats good for them" Spat Valcisis annoyed.**_

_**"Man, Kalleess is right, you ARE a witch" Said the Druid walking in with his Raven on his shoulder with a laugh "Though I doubt your anymore a witch then SHE is" He said bursting out with laughter and his Raven join him in it's own way, by just Squaking.**_

_**"Kalleess? Whos's this Kalleess?" Asked Valcisis to see if it was someone she might've known or not.**_

_**"Oh? You don't remember her? I'm SURE you heard her annoyingly 'Loud' rude snoty tone outside this room now" Said the Druid luaghing.**_

_**"Oh, her, huh?" Asked Valcisis rolling her eyes.**_

_**"Yup, the one and only most annoying Amazon you could 'Ever' meet! She's a pain, but if I were you..I wouldn't get in her way or anything" Said the Druid as a warning.**_

_**"You warning me? HA! Even if I did make miss royal pain in the a$$ amazon mad or whatever, what could she do to 'me'? I am 'much' stronger then I lead people to believe ya know" Said Valcisis with a smirk and a small wink.**_

_**"Yeah, your probably right. The worst SHE can do is scream in your ear" Said the Druid rolling his eyes at the thought of an Amazon being that weak.**_

_**"Hmm..Not much a warrior is she? I'll crush her if she dares to get in 'my' way" Said Valcisis with an evil grin.**_

_**"Hey now, I know she's a demon that must be a rejected lacky of Diablo's, haha, just kidding...But still, don't kill her or anything, just play jokes on her like I do, gets her everytime!" Said the Druid whispering the last part to Valcisis with a wink.**_

_**Valcisis luaghed at that. "Yeah. Alright, though I don't realy play jokes much, I'm more of a warrior" Valcisis said back.**_

_**"Yeah, the type that's all for killing and screaming bloody massacre, right?" Asked the Druid jokingly as he and his raven, Shadow, laughed.**_

_**"Actually, yes" Said Valcisis with w wicked grin and a strange glim in her eyes.**_

_**The druid froze at that comment "Umm..You mean that truly?" He asked as Valcisis replyed with a nod and the look on her face remaining the same. "Umm...Creepy!" Said the Druid laughing at the thought.**_

_**"Say kid, who are you anyways?" Asked Valcisis.**_

_**"Oh? OH! I didn't introduce myself, did I?" Valcisis shook her head. "Oh, sorry about that. the names Marcalven the mighty skilled Druid warrior! At your service!" Said Marcalven siluting like he was waiting for orders with a huge grin on his face. Then he stood normal and tilted his head like a curious boy. "What's your name miss Asassin lady Witch mam?" Asked Marcalven.**_

_**"Ok, first of all. Do NOT call me a witch! Second...Oh whatever! My name is Valcisis. If your going to call me 'anything' call me by my 'true' name! Got it?" Shouted Valcisis..Though not really annoyed this time.**_

_**"Yes Maaa'am! Say. Ya hungry? Breakfest is being prepared now I can smell it! Mmmmm!" Said Marcalven rubbing his stomach as it growed.**_

_**"I guess...But are you sure it's alright with the people here? They don't seem to like me very much as it is..." Replyed Valcisis.**_

_**"Oh that? It's fine! Come on!" Marcalven replyed as he started to drag Valcisis out but she stopped him.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Marcalven asked concerned by the look and Valcisis's face.**_

_**"Oh? Sorry..I was just wondering..Did you by any chance see a Rogue come here when I did?" Asked Valcisis hopful.**_

_**"As a matter of fact..I did! She's in the room two rooms over on the left from this one. And she's actualy doing much better then when she arived.**_

_**"Really? That's good. I'm gonna go talk to her. She's with me." Said Valcisis with relief to the fact that her friend was alright.**_

_**"She your traveling buddie?" Asked Marcalven with his hands behind his head.**_

_**"Yes" answered Valcisis.**_

_**"Cool! Say! Can I be your buddie too? Please? Oh and don't worry, I can fight. I'm really good, espeshily with the help and aid of my wolves and Raven and-" Started Marcalven but Valcisis cut him off.**_

_**"I'll think about it kid" She replyed as she walked passed him to visit her friend.**_

_**"Aww..FINE! Well I'll be waiting for you out here so don't take too long that way we can go eat! YUM!" Said Marcalven sitting down on the ground with his Raven on his sholder and his wolves comeing up to sit around him.**_

_**"Fine, whatever." Was Valcisis's reply.**_

_**She walked into Kluadia's room and saw people trying to talk to the Rogue. But couldn't get a word out of her.**_

_**"Hey! Leave her alone, it wasn't easy in that Jungle ya know." Said Valcisis running in the room.**_

_**"And who are yo- Oh wait. Your the 'Assassin' arn't you?" Asked a man somewhat harshly.**_

_**"Yes. I am an Assassin. Got a problem with that?" Asked Valcisis raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, as I'm sure you were about to ask me anyways. I'm here to check on my friend here." Said valcisis walking up to her friend who was sitting in the bed looking out the small window distently. "Well? Do you mind? I'd like to talk to my friend in peace. Or is that also a crim for an Asassin?" Asked Valcisis sarcasticly while putting her hands on her hips. **_

_**The two guys that were there looked at each other and then back at the Assassin. "Uh, alright, but you better not try nothing now!" Shouted one of the guys.**_

_**"Oh please. She's my friend for crying out loud, it's not like I'm gonna KILL her! GEEZ!" Said Valcisis rolling her eyes at the two insultingly.**_

_**"...Fine...Um..." Said one of the two as they walked out to leave Valcisis and Kluadia alone.**_

_**Valcisis watched the two leave with narrow eyes and then turned back at Kluadia with a smile. "Hey Kluadia! How are you feeling? It's me, Val" Asked Valcisis with that same smile.**_

_**"...I feel better now..Thank you for asking Val..And..You?" Asked Kluadia slowly.**_

_**"Me? Oh you know me Kla. I'm fine, not a scratch on me..Heh heh." Said Valcisis.**_

_**"Uh huh..Yeah..I know that's not true Val" Said Kluadia.**_

_**"Yeah..Ok..I did get hurt..But I'm fine now, so no worries here Kla." Said Valcisis in a proud voice smiling. **_

_**Kluadia laughed slightly at the way Valcisis was trying to act tougher then she really was..Like she was invincible.**_

_**"Say Kla. Ya hungry? I was gonna go eat somthing with some Druid kid I met here, he was gonna show me where to go. But I wanted to wait for you, and visit you first. So ya up to it?" Asked Valcisis.**_

_**"..Sure Val..let's go eat." Said Kluadia with a small smile as she got up carefuly and then walked out with Valcisis.**_

_**"Ready to eat yet?" Asked Marcalven hopful.**_

_**"Yes 'Kid' we're ready" Said Valcisis with a smile.**_

_**"Hey! I am NOT a kid..I'm...17-" Started Marcalven but Valcisis cut him off.**_

_**"A kid!" She said and laughed joking.**_

_**"Grrr...Let's just go eat...I'm STARVING!" Shouted Marcalven As he draged the two off to eat.**_

_**I seem to have unexpectedly made a new 'friend' and a kid none the less. And a rather..Odd one. But none the less..I guess a 'friend' Thought Valcisis shaking her head mentally with a light smile as she walked or was rather draged to eat breakfest.**_

_**(Authoress Note: And that's it for the first chapter. I hope it wasn't to slopy or just plain out horrible or anything like that ;; LMAO! Well..Till lat-a, CHAO! w)**_


End file.
